the_medoran_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandra Jennings
Alexandra 'Rose Jennings '''is the main protagonist of The Medoran Chronicles. At the beginning of the series, during Akarnae, she is sixteen years old, and seventeen-and-a-half for the rest of the series. She is a Freyan human who was prophesied to save Medora from Aven Dalmarta, she is the current wielder of A'enara, and is gifted with willpower. History Early Life Alex was born sometime in the early 2000s, possibly the late 1990s. Her parents were archaeologists, so she travelled the world with them to exotic places, such as Venice. In Akarnae's first chapters, her parents are off to Siberia but they cannot bring anyone with them, so she must stay behind and attend the International Exchange Academy for eight months. Before she can enroll, she finds a Library doorway into Medora without knowing what it was, and, unable to resist a peek, takes a step of faith, thus entering the fantasy world. ''Akarnae Alex is transported to Medora but does not believe she is in another world. She is discovered by Aven, who, after a brief conversation that she deems meaningless and strange, she is found by Bear and Jordan, who explain where she is. She is hysterical for a few hours until Administrator Jarvis tells her she must wait for Headmaster Marselle to come back before any action can be taken. She has another encounter with Aven when she falls out of a painting. He grabs her wrist and she discovers his superhuman strength. The librarian tracks them down and Aven runs away. Raelia Alex has to go to Meya to convince the Meyarins to help stop Aven's plans to become King of Meya. Appearance Alex is described as having long brown hair and warm brown eyes, with tanned skin and usually donning a jacket, T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. As of Draekora, her skin now shimmers with the V''aeliana bond, which means to Meyarin eyes, it is glittering gold. To human eyes, she is completely normal (more so, slightly tanned). Personality Alex is a stubborn girl, who has an extraordinary capacity to love, but also an extraordinary ability to feel loss. She often reverts to sarcasm as a coping mechanism. She is intelligent and witty, but can be overwhelmed and trusts easily. She is devoted to her loved ones and devastated if they come to any harm and worried if they are in danger. She is determined and nothing gets in her way if she wants to do something. Alex's gift is Willpower, and this is shown when Aven unsuccessfully tried to Claim her. Relationships Kaiden James: Kaiden is Alex's love interest throughout the series. During Vardesia, they start dating. Niyx: Alex is emotionally and mentally destroyed when Niyx Raedon dies, taking a while to cope with the fact he is gone. Alex first met Niyx in Raelia, when he was mentioned as one of Aven's ''Garseth. Later on in Draekora, she and Niyx become close friends as he continues to train her, so she will be able to use her Meyarin abilities with her full potential. In Graevale, Niyx works as Alex's spy, as he is considered one of Aven's most trusted followers because of their history together. Later on, Niyx sacrifices himself to save Alex, leaving her broken. The only remnants she has of him, is the letter that Niyx delivered to Kaiden, prior to the other events. D.C.: Alex first meets D.C., with the impression that she is a 'grumpy redhead with terrible people skills'. Later on, she and Alex become close friends, following certain events. Throughout the rest of the series, D.C., as Alex's dorm buddy and best friend, stays by Alex's side during all of her situations. Jordan: Alex's first encounter with Jordan, is when she has just arrived in Medora. She becomes close friends with him and they go on all sorts of adventures. Bear: Bear was with Jordan when he first met Alex, and he stays by her side on all of their battles and struggles. Darrius: Alex meets Darrius, not knowing he is Headmaster Marselle, in the libraries inner section. He helps and guides her on the rest of her journies throughout the series. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Vaeliana bonds Category:Akarnae students Category:Formerly Claimed Category:Meyarins Category:Prophecies Category:Medorans Category:Formerly Freyan Category:Main 6 Category:Protagonist